vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Kiryu
Hikari "hika" Ichijo '(Nee '''Kiryu ') (錐生 Kiryū Hikari) was a vampire hunter and the younger sister of Zero and Ichiru Kiryu. When she and her brother were children, she was taught Along side her older brothers by Toga Yagari to become vampire hunters. Like her older brother Zero she seemed to had have the natural ability as a hunter . She is the wife of Takuma late mother inori Ichijo. Her brother reffers to her as the heart of there family. Appearance Hikari has a petite slender build with Long sliver hair with a single braid on her left side and big Lavender eyes . Her outfits are usually very elegent and feminine.As Hikari got older she is shown to have longer and now has wavy hair . It is noted by Takuma Ichijo that she has grown beautiful like a rose . By age 66 hikari has aged well, having a few noticeable wrinkles. Her hair, still wavy and is passed her ears. Typically, she wears a jacket over her dress. During her time as a hunter she wore a black shirt, black leather pants, Duster Nappa Leather Jacket Coat and knee high black boots her hair was cut short. Personality Unlike zero Hikari is empathetic, fun-loving and cheerful individual and does things at her own pace She aslo has a habit of giving everyone nicknames, such as calling Zero, “Ero”.she is also a charismatic and happy person, always ready to help her friends out she is also very hyperactive Even after knowing that Zero was becoming a vampire and that Ichiru was alive think he was dead , Hikari accepts Zero as her brother and love Ichiru she talls them that she will always "love both of them and that they with all ways be her precious twin's older brother's no matter what". However she isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against; whether it be her brothers , Kaname, or her master Toga Yagari, Hikari won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself she can sometimes be, too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn, she can also speak without thinking from time to time, s she is proven to have a difficult time accepting when she is wrong, especially to Ichiru. Kaien Cross stated that out of her and her brother's Hikari is the more During her time as a Hunter she became a very strict and person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of other's , she rarely shows her emotion's in front of others but when alone.Like Zero she became very closed off, as well as being difficult to understand or get close to, especially since she has not been expressing her true feelings not even to her brother. These true feelings are hidden behind a cold, strict personality. she has a lot of attitude, is not at he also started to hate of all vampire's but zero stated she still holds deep love for Takuma. she started to act like if she doesn’t care about anything in order to hide the heartbreak and pain inside her that have nowhere to go. When not about her duties , she can frequently be found in the stables crying do to the heartbreak and betrayal from takuma however she mange to put herself together and became her old self again with the help of a young man named kai much to her brother's relief As a child Hikari was once shy, kind and caring little girl always following her to older brothers around and looking up to them she was insecure and highly self-conscious about her forehead; covering it with her bangs. It was not until she met Yuki, whom defended her from bullies that she become more self-confident. As a mother Hikari is loving and protective, and has a very close relationship with her daughter and will praise her for her achievements just as quickly as she admonishes her for wrongdoing. Although Hikari is very supportive Takuma's duties, she is disappointed because he is rarely home with her and their Daughter. History Like her brother Hikari was born to a Vampire Hunter's family. Hikari, along with two of her older twin brother's, Ichiru, and zero along with Kaito Takamiya, were trained as vampire hunters by Toga Yagari, who frequently looked after the sibilings when there parents were out hunting. A few days later, Shizuka attacked her family. She bit Zero and killed there parents living hikari to die; when Zero tried to warn Ichiru, both her and zero passed out not long after realizing that Ichiru had in fact betrayed there family to allow Shizuka to take revenge. she later would claim that Ichiru was dead, but hoped that he was not . After that attack, Hikari and zero was taken in by Kaien Cross seeing him as her father. Yuki approached both of them carefully and cared for them Hikari became very close to yuki. Plot Powers and Abilities Born into a vampire hunter family. Even though she was Ill Hikari possesses the standard abilities to sense vampires from a far distance, she is also able to wield anti-vampire weapons. Crescent Rose: '''Crescent Rose is Hikari's signature weapon and an anti-vampire Scythe that hikari keeps on her leg under her school uniform Crescent rose appearance looks like a harmless plain metal rod that can extend longer when force is applied. However just like Artemis , it can hurt any vampire just by a touch. Crescent Rose, turns into its evolved state after the death of Ichiru. Crescent Rose takes the form of a death scythe A blade forged into a crescent shape resembling those of a fang, tearing flesh off the fang (showing Death), a rod made out of bones and additional touch a skill with rose vines all around it . All these features makes Crescent look deadly.However the cost is using a high amount of her blood, Hikari had used Crescent Rose to kill Rido. Relationships Zero Kiryu: Hikari is zero's younger sister the two get along well, and it is apparent that the both of them care for each other.Hikari refers to him as her prince since he's always protected her since they were young. Hikari love her brother and would do anything she can to protect him . Ichiru Kiryu: Like her relationship with zero she Takuma Ichijo: Hikari at first is shown to be greatly immune to Takuma 's charms and doesn't fall for him like other girls in the day class however after getting to know him more she started to develop feelings for him and they grow closer during this time and Takuma worries about her when Zero tells him that Hikari was sick since she was young Takuma also found himself unusually attracted to her blood as he tries to drink her blood on impulse when she gets injured due to a fight. Over time, the two of them have fallen in love with each other.She trusted him, and felt utterly betrayed when he went with sara living her " Later, back at the hunter Association , and cries , feeling hurt, used, and betrayed. However she mange to put herself together with hikari keeping how she feels about Takuma to herself and going out with another person named Kai . However some years passed and the two met each other again when she went to visit the Aido family the two saw each other and both Takuma and Hikari realize their strong feelings for each other, Hikari loves him unconditionally, believing Takuma to be absolutely perfect, and does not believe or consider herself as being worthy of his love. Takuma became fascinated with her due her personality and how beautiful she became , but her blood smells unbearably enticing to him that he finds it heard to be without her. Takuma then proposes to Hikari which she Accepted she promises to marry him if he promises to make love with her and never betray her . She sees this as the only part of the marriage to look forward to she then overcomes her fear of marriage and happily marries Takuma, becoming "Hikari Ichijo". After there wedding takuma and Hikari consummate their marriage and conceive a child. During the birth, complications occur and takuma remembering what zero had tould him takuma become worried after delivering their baby takuma's worries want away because both hikari and there child where fine.Takuma and Hikari live happily together, as husband and wife with their Daughter Inori. until she passed away At Hikari's funeral, Ichijo was carrying one of his grandchildren will Aido had his his hand on the other . He laments that he is sad that he couldn't find a cure sooner and how he was awed by her fierceness in staying human when he asked to change her into a vampire repeatedly. Hikari had stated that she had lived a good life but it was time for her to go and be with her mother ,father and brother and that she'll see him again. Inori Ichijo: Inori is Hikari's and Takuma's daughter, conceived on the night of her mother's birthday and was born almost one month later because of her health Takuma tries to convince Hikari to save her life by not having their Daughter, however Hikari refuses, as she has come to love his daughter . To protect the baby, she has Yuki be her guardian, and Zero and kaito beside her. Takuma's hatred ceases when he felt his daughter kicking and finds that she already loves her parents, and that she has been hurting her mother by accident, and tries hard not to hurt her again.. After a painful childbirth hikari give birth to a healthy baby girl Inori (inheriting a reversed counterpart of her father's power) and her mother's gift as well. In addition, she has also inherited Hikari's Flowing sliver hair as while as her father's forest green eyes.Doing her daughter's birthday Hikari gives Inori her golden locket (inscribed with the words "Watashinojinsei ijō no mono" which means "more than my own life" in Japanese). Hikari puts her love for her daughter on an equal level as her love to Takuma. Yuki Kuran: Quotes * "your so dumb, making me worry like that I'm your sister and as your sister I want to know what is going on with you ok" (to Zero) * * I don't care about '' my safety my brother's is MORE importent to me!, i'm sorry but my brother's is all that I have I don't want to lose them" (To Kaien Cross)'' * "I need to do this not for myself but to save my brother's"(To Yuuki) * "I love you so please don't make me choose cause it'll be him.It's all ways been him"(to Kai about Takuma) * "STOP!! you can't hurt each other without hurting Me".(to kai and Takuma) * "I never tould you that I love you because I thought I wasnt good enough and I thought it was only a matter of time before you realize that you're self but Takuma this is me. Takuma of course I love you * "Takuma . As I stand here before you looking into you're eyes I see all the thing that I fall in love with . i do promise and covenant before these witnesses ,to be you're loving and faithful wife you're light your friend you're partner in parenthood 'you're joy both in plenty and want, in joy and in sorrow ,in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live together until the day we turn to dust".(Hikari wedding vows) * Trivia * Hikari is good at: fists fighting,